Ghosts in the Machine
About Ghosts in the Machine was the eighth episode of the first season of Caprica and the ninth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on March 19, 2010. Summary Searching for Zoe Daniel Graystone pursues his breakthrough discovery that Zoe's avatar exists within the U-87. In a desperate attempt to communicate with her, Daniel presses her with a story of their burning home, and the fire that almost killed her - but to no avail. As Daniel's desperation increases, so do his methods. Playing on Zoe's traumatic fear of fire, he commands the U-87 to stand still as he constructs a blazing pyre around her. She can end the torture and reveal her presence by simply walking out. Although Zoe is agonized by her terrifying memories and the current distress her father is inflicting, she does not reveal herself. Meanwhile, Daniel presents a final test: Placing a loaded gun in the U-87's hand, he orders it to shoot his dog. Zoe masters her revulsion and carries out the orders. Frustrated and tearful, Daniel cedes the game, and reveals that the gun was loaded with blanks. Searching for Darius Amanda Graystone, still troubled by visions of her long-dead brother, Darius, returns to the scene of the fatal crash in an attempt to unravel the mystery, only to see an even more vivid apparition of her brother driving away. Later, as Amanda unburdens her heart to Clarice, the teacher deepens her plot to find Zoe's avatar by manipulating Amanda to fixate on her dead daughter. In a surprise visit to the Graystone house, Tomas Vergis relates to Amanda the gruesome tale of the death of his employees and the theft of the MCP. Amanda stands with her husband, but the news troubles her. Searching for Tamara Attempting to find his daughter, Joseph Adama re-enters New Cap City. His guide, Emmanuelle, prepares Joseph for the ugly truths of the game, and equips him with a gun and a digital performance enhancement drug - amp - to improve his reaction time and increase his brutality. Joseph and Emmanuelle seek Tamara at the New Cap equivalent of the Adama home, but the apartment is inhabited by a drug addict - an amphead. As the druggie yields the information that Joseph's daughter is at a club called "Mysteries," a gang of drug dealers burst in on the scene and threaten to end Adama's New Cap life. Feigning innocence, Emmanuelle claims not to know Adama, and as the gangsters are focused on Joseph, deftly takes out the whole team with her pistol. Joseph is relieved, but she berates him for freezing up - if he cannot pull the trigger when he needs to, he will never be able to help his daughter. Sam visits Joseph and reprimands him for the sad state into which he has fallen. Joseph merely responds by pressing his brother about how he is able to convince himself to murder, which Sam reveals: You have to think of it as a game. Reinvigorated, Joseph ventures to Mysteries, where he sees a sign: His daughter's initials in her own handwriting. He doses himself with more amp and goes on a killing spree, only to learn that his daughter has come and gone. He and Emmanuelle leave the club and find the streets covered with Tamara's symbol - growing ominously larger and grotesque. Emmanuelle nudges Joseph to abandon the quest. Trivia General The scenes with Tanner, Mar-Beth and Olaf Willow were deleted. They are included in the special features of the Season 1.0 DVD release. Phil Granger, Anita Torrance and Panou still receive screen credit. Ratings 1,230,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Filming Locations The Willow house was filmed in New Westminster, a city in the Vancouver Metropolitan Area. Episode 2: Rebirth on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). Music Cultural References * Caesar (name) * Capricorn * Cerberus the Dog * Emmanuel (name) * King Darius Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also Sexuality (Cerberus' cross-dressing and same gender flirting) References Cast and Episode List